Newbie
by Azkadeila
Summary: The injured girl's best friend's eyes widened. However, Leah intentionally did not mention the part where people named Dess, Jessica, Jonathan, Cameron, and Fiona confronted her…


"Today is just not my day, Mayim. I didn't get much sleep last night, and I had a freaky dream." Leah whined.

"Tell me about it." Mayim said.

"Well in the dream, I woke up at midnight in my bedroom, and my dog was there but she was frozen, not like ice. But like wax, and her eyes were glowing a bizarre color, and the air around me was blue. I got out of bed, and went out to the balcony, the strange thing was when I was on the balcony, I somehow slipped through the floor boards and landed hard on the ground, and it scraped up my elbows and knees." Leah said slowly.

Leah rolled up her sleeves to reveal two large injuries on her arms. The injured girl's best friend's eyes widened. However, Leah intentionally did not mention the part where people named Dess, Jessica, Jonathan, Cameron, and Fiona confronted her…

"Are you sure that was a dream?" Mayim exclaimed.

"Are you expecting me to believe my dog was wax, I fell through a solid, was injured and thought it was a dream?" Leah stated.

"How else would you explain these?" Mayim said pointing her finely manicured fingers to the scrapes.

"I don't know." Leah said under her breath.

"Just go to the clinic and get some rest, Leah." She said.

"Fine." Leah said.

With that, she hugged Mayim and trotted down to the clinic. As she walked into the sterile room, she slipped her shades back on and plopped on the leather mattress. Leah closed her eyes.

"You know that it is okay to wear those." The voice stated.

Leah sat up.

"What? Not you five again." Leah moaned.

"Be quiet and listen." Dess said.

Leah just gave her a black stare.

"Well you may as well know that last night was not a dream, you did fall, and you cannot tell anybody about what we call Blue Time." Dess explained.

"Where is Jessica?" Leah asked confused.

"Like I said last night, she only exists in Blue Time." Jonathan said as if he were sad.

"Just wake up at 11:45 tonight and meet us in front of your garage, we will explain the rest later, Leah." Dess commanded.

"Okay. I will now will you go before someone finds you in here." Leah begged.

In within a second the mysterious people were out of the door.

11:45

Leah shut her annoying alarm off before it would wake her mom up. She pulled herself out of bed and put some Converse on. Quietly unlocked the door, she snuck out of the apartment and down to the garage.

"We knew you would come." Fiona said smiling.

"So why did you have me wake up in the middle of the night?" Leah whined.

"We need to tell you the story of Blue Time, and the Great Battle of Bixby, and about why we are the way we are, and why you are the way you are." Cameron said.

"More than thousands of years ago…" Dess started. She explained the concept of Blue Time.

Than Jonathan explained the Great Battle of Bixby, and how he could only be with his love, Jessica for 1 hour out of 25, in the middle of him explaining who he is Blue Time struck, and Jessica fabricated before Leah's eyes. Cameron was from Vegas, and he was only 14 when he ran away from his abusive foster-family, than discovered he was a "Midnighter" when Jonathan, Dess, and Jessica met him. Than 24 year old Fiona, who was pregnant with her first child is living in downtown Portland, woke up one night to find out about the secret hour. Dess was trying to find out if the baby was a "stiff" in the womb or not.

"Wow, this is really… Wow." Leah said.

"Can I show you what it is like to be able to fly?" Jonathan offered.

"Yes, I would like that." Leah agreed.

She slowly reached for his hand. Suddenly, feeling the loss of gravity hit her, and it felt wonderful. They started small, at 10 feet, than proceeded to greater heights.

"This is great!" Leah shouted. But the greatness ended when Leah slipped through Jonathan's grip and plummeted 30 feet. Luckily, Fiona broke Leah's fall by making a concrete into a soft gray cloud. As Jonathan floated down he ran to Leah.

"Oh, I am so. Sorry." Jonathan said.

"I don't think you have anything to be sorry for… I think I went through your grip or something. Like how I went through the balcony." Leah stated, while still recovering from what just happened.

"Reminds me of my first flight with you." Jessica said affectionately to Jonathan.

"Thanks for the cloud, Fiona." Leah said.

"Well I can summon the power of Nature…" Fiona said proudly.

"Leah should probably be going to bed now, she has school tomorrow." Dess stated.

"Remember when we were concerned about our sleep and school." Jonathan said while smiling to Jessica.

"Yeah. That was only like 3 years ago." Jess replied.

"Goodnight." Leah finally said.

"Sleep tight darling." Dess said.

Leah walked up the stairs, and couldn't figure out how to get inside. But it phased her that if she can go through balconies, and fall through the grip of Flyboy, she could walk through doors.


End file.
